A large number of conventional telephone sets comprise a base and a handheld mouthpiece/receiver or handset connected by a flexible cord to the base such as the well known spiral or spring cord. The base is normally connected to a fixed telephone jack by a cord or wire of a fixed predetermined length. Thus, the telephone base was intended to remain in a fixed location limited by the length of the cord interconnecting the base and the jack. The flexible cord between the telephone base and its handset afforded the user only a relatively small degree of mobility when using the telephone. For example, if the telephone user wished to cross the room to take advantage of more comfortable furniture or to obtain some information relative to the telephone conversation, the relatively short spiral cord between telephone base and handset was inadequate.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the aforesaid problem by means of an automatic cord windup or retraction device that can be readily connected to a telephone jack and to the base of a telephone set, thereby making it possible for a user to move the telephone for a considerable distance (e.g. 30 feet) within a room.
Another object of the invention is to provide a telephone cord retraction device that is compact, easy to install and capable of withstanding consistent use over a long period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a telephone cord retraction device that is particularly well adapted for ease and economy of manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a telephone cord retraction device that will enable the cord to be manually extended from and returned to a storage drum while maintaining electrical contact with the drum so as to maintain clear telephonic transmissions at all times.